kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Keros:Chronicles Disk 4
Plot/Story The game begins where Disk 3 ended. One year later (2949), The allied forces embark on a life-and-death journey across the planent keros that has become far more advanced and exceedingly dangerous with vehicles, weapons, landscapes and a ruthless villain who will stop at nothing to prevent their escape created by the evil Biochem Corporation. Characters Allies *Andromeda Vadum *Sangheili Marine Corps *Pvt. Zuka Chavamee *Michael Konar *Pvt. West *Major Josh Konaree *Field Master Lex Norsan *SOST *ODST *US Army Rangers **Sangheili Army Rangers *United States Advanced Air Force (USAAF) *Elites *Xel Vaxum *Killax *Thug *Vax Xalum *Xeltive Thade *Lucas Kordin *ONI Spartans *Cpl. Jacobs *Tristan Lorenzo *Michael Lorenzo *Ryan Kortiv *Ivan Mikhailov (Appears in the level Enslavement. Helps Sangheili's take back their planet.) Enemies *Fernando Hernandez *Dimitri Khrushchev (Leader of the Ultranationalist Party) *Adam Savar (Terroristic leader of the Al Kadhum Terrorist Organization) *Anthony Capone (Leader of the Sons of Anarchy) *Kevin King (Sniper Specialist of the Sons of Anarchy) *Jason Miller (Truck Driver and Wheelman of the Sons of Anarchy) *Matthew Davis (Top Assassin of the Sons of Anarchy) *Dark Ops *Ultranationalist Party *The Dictator *The Al Kadhum (Al Kadhum Terrorist Organization in Disk 4) *Rebel Militia *Devourers (Parasites) *The Drones Levels #Hardcore Instructions (Pvt. James Connar trains new trainees) #Deep and Hard (Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad moves into Tokyo to destroy the Biochem Corporation. John Stenson escapes.) Cutscene #(James visits his wife) Cutscene #Demolition Squad (James and the 7th Ranger Regiment go to iraq to secure bomb threats made by Adam Savar) #Executive Order (Introduction to the Sons of Anarchy, President Richard Wilson gets assassinated, but attempt fails.) #Night Club (Dark Op Soldiers go after the Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad. They fail in the attempt and the team escapes.) #Fahrenheit 451 (Firemen rescue trapped civilians in Hotel) #Construction Project (Spec Ops soldiers rescues what apears to be a person in destress but ends up being a dummy. They must escape the collapsing building before its too late.) #Good Business (Evil Conference. A Spy for the good team who has been eavesdropping on their conversation gassed by ChemX.) #A missing link... (James and the team come back to their base. James goes home and finds his wife missing) #Bar Fight(The Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad gets ambushed by the Sons of Anarchy. They get pinned, Lucas Kordin gets trapped and just when Anthony Capone is about to kill him a distraction occurs. They make a dash for it and the ballistic shock trooper marine squad are surrounded by Rebel Militia.) #Apollo 13 (Adam Savar along with 3 AKTO members, hijack a NASA space shuttle killing everyone ith their path!) #Of his own demise (Dimitri Khrushchev goes to Sangheilios with a small group of Ultranationalist Soldiers. They then torchure the Sangheili President and get him to spill out information about where Michael Konar is. Dimitri then mocks the Sangheili race and burns the Sangheili President by fire. Creating a horrible and shocking scenery.) #Revisited (Adam Savar pays Zuka Anthanee a visit and takes him from his planet) #The Hive (Michael Konar gets captured. "...And Assemble the team. We're reopening the Hive. I want to know what went on down there.") #The Pit (Pvt. Zuka leaves for training. Major Josh Konaree and Pvt. West are partners for the time being.) #The Race (Pvt. West Races Jason Miller. After the race he chases down the truck delivering ChemX to Biochem Facility. He fails in the attempt after Matthew Davis, who is on a bridge, takes out a lazor launcher and destroys Pvt. Wests racing vehicle.) #Hot Pursuit (Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad chases down the truck and continues in pursuit. They meet up at the facility and pass inspection. They then destroy it. Ryan Kortiv is disguised as a Dark Op Soldier and helps them escape when they are captured by the Dark Op Soldiers.) #Taken Back (A group of Elites led by an Unknown Elite Resistance Leader, takes back the capital of Sangheilos, Is'mi Esla. Music Video) #The Ultimate Brawl (Back on Sangheilios. Andromeda gathers alot of Sangheili elites to kill Fernando Hernandez. They *suprisingly* meet up in an empty lot, alone, and discuss "why he is still alive". More elites join in, few by few, and attempt to kill Fernando Hernandez. They fail and he escapes by Helicopter. The gunner then kills a huge group of the elites and Andromeda takes quick cover. Fernando then threatens Andromeda that he will turn Michael Konar against them all.) #Oil Enrichment (Al Kadhum military attacks the planet Orrk and takes over the gas and oil factories and deposits) #Extraction (The Ultranationalists and Fernando Hernandez go to Enfork and steal the Energy Aura Ark Reactor to generate a new and more powerful weather machine for the Biochem Corporation. Pvt. Zuka attempts to stop them, but fails.) #Probing (Michael Konar is about to undergo surgery, but is saved by Pvt. Zuka. Michael Konar escapes with Pvt. Zuka.) #Use of Force (United States Advance Airforce sends Pilot Cameron Dallas to destroy the Biochem Facility in D.C in a F-117 guiding a Stealth Bomber. He goes down after an Al Kadhum jet attack.) #Heavy Opposition (Sangheili Marines and U.S. Army Rangers are in the middle of a desert trench war in Saudi Arabia. They must fight there way through heavy Al-Kadhum and Ultranationalist forces and get past 3 trenchlines.) #Take-out (Pvt. West and Major Josh Konaree go to a restaurant. After placing an order they find that it is an ambush set by the Sons of Anarchy. This is where the Rebel Militia are disguised as waiters.) #To catch a predator (Pvt. West and Major Josh Konaree chase down Kevin King and get information to find where the Sons of Anarchy are located, they encounter Rebel Militia and Dark Op forces. While chasing Kevin King, the gameplay transitions into Saudi Arabia where the Sangheili Marines and U.S. Army Rangers must get through 3 more trenchlines. '''After' it transitions back into the chase where they finaly got him trapped and ambushed, they then interrogate him.) #Enslavement (''Adam Savar's Al Kadhum Terrorist Organization enslaves Sangheilios. Sangheilis find out that Adam Savar is the new President of Sangheilios, in the end he says, "So it came to pass, and the Sangheilian race, was enslaved, and the planet, was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion, as, master of all, and I thought it...good.") (Gameplay: Sangheilis revolt and try to take back the planet) (In the ending scene the Sangheili drones are being built) #Reducing Threats (Kairor and the Keros Demons and the ONI Spartans must secure Enfork of any Ultranationalist threats.) #A Scheduled Appointment (The Doctor finally appears as Zuka tries to escape.Out of revenge, Zuka kills the Doctor and still escapes.) #Captured (Tristan Lorenzo falls into a trap and is captured by Dimitri Khrushchev. The Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad must fight there way through Ultranationalist forces in order to catch up with Khrushchev. They fail and Khrushchev gets away. They set up a tracking device and find that they are on the Planet Keros.) #What does it take? (James reveals what happened after the Human-Covenant war with the Ranger division, but later, James gets captured and imprisoned with his wife) #Released on Parol (Spec Ops Shock Troopers rescue James and his wife. 30 minutes before attack.) #Revelations (All teams go to Keros and find that it is in ruins, they see a tall building which is the new Biochem Corporation. They move in towards the building by helicopters. They are joined by SOST's.) (SOST AND ODST work together.) (Sangheili Marines and U.S. Army Rangers work together.) ('''Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad and Keros Demons work together. '''Harka and the drones fight the Sangheili marines and Rangers.) #Operation Fly-by '' (75th Ranger Regiment and USAAF start air raids in a nearby city near baghdad, Day 1 3:27:09 pm)'' #Operation Desert Storm'' (75 Ranger Regiment strike teams attack and secure the city of baghdad, Day 1 cont., 8:32:21 pm)'' #Operation Endgame '' (75th Ranger Regiment; 7th Ranger Human-Elite strike team, quietly but fast, attacks Savars Palace, Day 2, 1:36:22 am)'' #Execution Ground (Fernando takes Trisitan as a hostage and escapes with her on the plane. The playable characters of each team fight the evil team, they fail. The evil team escapes in a Cessna Citation X jet.) #Flight Control (The allied forces chase after the jet on the glossy runway. It takes off, but they get aboard and they fight the evil team. Fernando at the controls shakes them off making it harder to kill the evil team.) #Final Fight (After killing the evil team, you will have to fight Fernando. And escape the plane before it crashes into the mountain.) Trivia *The game is much like Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, The Godfather I and II (Video Game), Bad Company 2, Tron Legacy, and Resident Evil combined. Category:Keros Campaign Category:Browse